Puckett Christmas
by TickleWaves
Summary: Freddie goes to Sam's house on Christmas morning. Cute, short, and implied Seddie.


Freddie stood outside on Sam's rickety metal porch, in the freezing cold, holding Sam's Christmas present. For once in 10 years, Pam Puckett finally decided her family needed to be together for the holidays instead of Sam at Carly's and Pam in Vegas. Spencer said Pam would be welcome to join them for Christmas too but Carly shushed him. It was Pam's first good decision about parenting in a long time and no one would ruin it. But Freddie still wanted Sam to get his present on Christmas at the same time she would get it at Carly's. Which happened to be at 5:30 in the morning. Yes, Fredward Benson snuck out of his apartment in the freezing cold, ran from scary hobos, and got on a rusty metal porch at 5:30 in the morning just to give Sam Puckett her Christmas present. His mom wouldn't wake up until 8, and didn't expect him up any earlier either, so he had plenty of time to sneak back.

He rang the doorbell and heard Frothy meow loudly and screech at the door. Pam shouted "Quit your screaming and get a job you lazy fleabag!"

"Mom! Just open your present and be merry!" Sam yelled

Sam opened the door and smirked "What the chiz Benson?"

"Merry Christmas to you too Puckett"

"Why are you here? We're trying to have a good Christmas and you're nubbing it up!"

"There's the Puckett Christmas spirit"

"Hey this kid's a keeper! I like him" Pam cheered, chugging her eggnog

"Mom that's what you've said about your last fifteen boyfriends"

"And my top fifteen relationships I've ever had"

"One of them you dated him for a week, he took you to Vegas, and ditched you outside of town so you had to stay there until Buck went to get you"

"Yeah but what a week. And what a way to get dumped! Eh? Nonstop sun and heat, plenty of stupid men with lots of cash to waste, lots of booze, yeah I _really_ suffered over there" Pam snorted

"Oh my gosh! Freddie?" a perky higher pitched voice asked

Freddie turned around and saw what looked like Sam from an alternate reality standing in the hallway. She had her bright blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, was wearing a light pink tank top and shorts matching set, had on fluffy white slippers, and was running over to him. He would've fell over from the shock if the girl hadn't thrown her arms around his neck and kept him steady.

"What the heck? How…who…what?" Freddie stuttered, hugging her back awkwardly

Melanie let go, frowned, and crossed her arms "Oh my god Freddie, you don't remember me? I'm Melanie, Sam's sister. We went on a date"

"You're real?"

Sam snorted, taking her present from Freddie. "Yeah I lied to get you to shut up Benson. She's real"

"Why did you have to lie? You could've told me to come to the movies with you to meet Melanie"

"I didn't want to waste anymore time with you ok?"

"You're so full of Christmas joy" Freddie said sarcastically

Sam ripped off the striped wrapping paper, tossing it at Freddie's face. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped, looking at the present he gave her. It was a new, limited edition, chocolate FatCake with strawberry filling with a signed picture from the owner of the FatCake company.

Sam gasped and awkwardly hugged him. He hugged back, smiling. Her hair smelled good and it felt good holding her. She flicked his ear, whispering "Don't get too cozy Benson. This is a one-time thing"

"Wouldn't expect anything more Puckett"

She pulled back and said "Well you better get home before you nub up our Christmas and give your mommy a panic attack"

"Merry Christmas to you too. Bye" he said, rolling his eyes and leaving

After he left, Melanie caught Sam watching him leave. Melanie smiled and poked her sister's waist, giggling. "So what was that present?"

"None of your beesnot"

"I know it was great enough for you to hug him in front of us" she teased

"He got me a rare FatCake and an autograph from the CEO of FatCake Inc. okay?"

Her mom laughed and wolf whistled "Dang girl, you got a keeper"

"It's impossible to keep what I don't have or want"

"Even better, he's already yours before you want to make it official"

"Mom! Jeez I don't want him"

"Uh huh…yeah. So that's why your face is redder than Santa's outfit?"

Sam rolled her eyes, and mentally tried to pale her face. "Think what you want you bunch of crazies"

Sam smiled at her presents and grinned. She tried her hardest to save the FatCake as long as possible. She managed to save it for a whole hour. She ate all her Christmas candy, her private stash of food, and anything else she could get her hands on without having to cook. When she did finally eat it, it was heavenly. So chocolatey and fluffy and creamy and fruity and fattening. Best Christmas present ever. Even if it was from a frozen nub.


End file.
